Talk:Casimir Mechanism
Kassimir Ending? Many people keep speculating on what the Mechanism really is. Wouldn't it be plausible to consider that it is most likely a safety mechanism of the Gersch device to free those trapped inside? If so, wouldn't that mean that Yuri somehow worked with Samantha for revenge against Gersch? On another note, the fact that Samantha says "Come and Find Me" may imply that she can actually be fought, if not then encountered in some physical form while the players still hold the Death Machines. '''Someone needs to experiment with combing the whole map, checking everything possible during the duration of the Death Machines. This team would have to search for anything that has changed, including the presence of the howling noise each node produces. Many people have theories about what the "final step" is in the puzzle, but there is no concrete evidence apart from disproving the most unlikely and simplest theories. Any combination of various theories may or may not be true. The ones that should be tested are as follows- 1. Have all four players with the Death Machines get on a single lander and pay for it. Supposedly, the weight of the Death Machines throws it off course to a room with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 as a wall weapon. (busted) 2. Have the team search the whole map with the Death Machines for anything abnormal. (nothing out of the normal) 3. Spell HITSAM with the floating letters before or after spelling LUNA, then search the map like in method 2. 4. Post to assemble teams skilled enough to carry out the node puzzle several times to test virtually '''any plausible ideas. (Add me Psycho_bear_115) (i need 2 people who can be on when ever) All of my theories are based on common ideas on the internet and theories based upon dialogue and the 935 events. If anyone has any other ideas, please post! Chaoszero7 01:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well its been confirmed that the easter egg is over when you get the death machine so suely node 6 should be deleted Does the voice belong to Gersch? Now I know most people come here for their Zombies information. Not wanting to mislead anyone, I want to know something. Where does it say that Gersch is the voice at the beginning of the game, and throughout the node puzzle? Is this just an assumption or is there something by Treyarch or a radio message stating the voice belongs to Gersch? If this is an assumption, it does NOT belong in an encyclopedia. yes the voice belongs to gersch Because if you hear the radios it explains that gersch is trap by his assistent and samantha maxis Yes, but remember that Yuri(his assistant) was also trapped, seeing as how he was trapped, sam probley left his body after that. It could be him. Can any one check the radio messgages to comfirm this? Jedizora 20:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Richtofen sometimes quotes at the end of the kassimir mechanism "Fascinating! A Dimensional Rift! Goodbye Gersch, it would have been good to know you" showing that it is Gersch they are releasing. Trickster47321 13:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) HITSAM/HYENA Just quick but wouldn't the coding HITSAM mean fighting Samantha and HYEna refer to her laugh? -Me and my team tried HITSAM and HYENA but nothing seemed to do anything, but in the games coding they're described as level.secret1 and level.secret2. Nothing in the node puzzle code seems to hint any effect, but that leaves the question as to why they're still there. I feel as though we just need to wait for them to make a new Zombies map, if they do. Chaoszero7 15:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) which lancher do you use to spell out hitsam and hyena ? both are very random words but hyena is write on the bored in die riese and hitsam is refering to sam Btw can you spell out samantha maixs? I wonder If you are now aware that there is a new map coming out. hmm?....... Also in the Der Riese Article it says (under Easter Eggs) 'HYENA, Edward I know it was you, why won't it work any more.' Perhaps these are related. as are the 8 steps in the gulag. Anon' 20:43, April 7, 2011 (GMT) But what if you use all letters on the lunar landers. I'm presuming someone needs to be on the landers to let the letter count. So for example: Unearthly Sin? the name as Richtofen suggested this could be a refrence to the Dutch phyisist Hendrik Casimir and the Casimir Effect. 23:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Kassimir Ending I heard that when u do the last step of the easter egg, if richtofen is in the pack a punch room letters will appear, then if certain things are done, a freeze ray will appear to ulnock off the wall near juggernog, the freeze ray apparently costs 10000 to unlck and then 2000 to buy, this sounds really stupid and i dont really believe itt but i just heard it from someone, can someone pls test this out? Other names Can somebody try samantha??? Please if you read this try it. (add me on ps3 if you like nazi zombies my name is powner9000) (please sign your comments with that big signature button :-) Do you live in Asia? The reason I ask is whenever I play with people overseas (in US where my home is) people always complain about lag due to the fact lag is caused by the distance to the host. I am good at zombies been to 93 on ascension solo (no lie). So I am game if you are. Also, due to me being in korea, the PSN is still under maintenence in my area so it might be like a few more weeks before we can play. Send me a request and I will ad you as soon as the PSN is back up in my area. Unless of course you can't take the lag. PSN ID: guitar_t-bone AJ.BialkeTalk! 13:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Not the end of the Mechanism From what I have heard, the death machines are not the end of the mechanism. You need to use the death machines to blow open several doors that are locked. After which you have to fight sammantha. She is currently undefeated on all systems and consles. Unless Samantha is in the game files, she's not there. Samantha in the sky? Ive seen videos on youtube of "samantha's face" in the sky after she screams at the end. any theories as to what it is or what it does (apart from be very creepy) Ghillieinthemist123 18:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) An extra step there is a extra step before death machine. while 3 players are shooting to light someone goes to the power room and turn it on when it goes black and white for the few seconds. im not sure as a friend tried it and said it worked. It's Casimir, not Kassimir Just thought you guys should change it since that is the correct spelling, and doesn't look respectable if you don't have everything correct. Even look it up if you have to. :Do you have any sources to back this up? I've never seen it named as Casimir. Sunderland06 (talk) 06:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casimir_effect :This is how the Casimir Mechanism works, based on the Casimir effect. Besides, there are no sources to confirm it's spelled Kassimir. Everyone is just basing it from what they hear. Kassimir vs. Casimir I apologize if this has been brought up before, but shouldn't this be a Casimir Mechanism? In Moon, when referring to the mechanism, Dr. Richtofen says, "The Casimir/Kassimir effect only occurs when there is a vaccum.". If you look at how an actual Casimir is supposed to work (Two special metallic plates held in suspension in a vaccum, possibly a QED vaccum, needs to be done in a very small area so it doesn't fail), it has quite a lot of similarities. The Generator is held in near perfect suspension between two metallic plates, it either has a natural vacuum from the room being grenaded or an artificial one created by the station (possibly), it's done in a small area, albeit one that is still probably too large for a working Casimir with our technology outside of some recent theories, and Richtofen apparently did research into some sections quantum physics between all of his other experiments (the QED.) Since Kassimir is sort of the phonetic spelling of Casimir, it seems really likely that that's what it is. I know Kassimir is the more comfortable spelling around here; Heck, even I used it until I started looking into physics and everything. Still, wouldn't it be better to change the name to a highly plausible one with quite a bit of evidence behind it? Alesta 10:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Not exactly, considering the mechanism is a project name from the Russian language, the spelling and pronunciation will likely be different. As well with how the characters pronounce the word. In the word "Casimir", the first I is stressed, while the characters in game pronounce "Kassimir" with the stressed vowel being the A. 04:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) : Well, Dr. Richtofen refers to it possibly being related the work of someone named Hendrik (Hendrick?) in one of his quotes during the process. Hendrik is the first name of the person who proposed the idea of the Casimir effect. I admit, it affected my arguement. : I also apologize for the work I created for you and another mod. The page name was changed to Casimir earlier today by someone, and I jumped the gun to make everything match as fast as possible, since I thought it was approved. :Alesta (talk) 05:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, it is only human to make mistakes. 03:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Technically, it would be Касимир or Кассимир, being a Russian project. I would say it's based off of Casimir, though, so... would you rather go with a transliteration of the Russian form (Kassimir) or what the Russian form is originally based off of? NaRusskom (talk) 01:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Two Player Glitch Two Players I was once playing with this guy who said he knew how to do the easter egg with only two people and was gonna show me how. However, he got mad at me on round 2 for opening a door and refused to me how to do it. So, does anybody else know how to do it with less than four people? Cooljoshua13 (talk) 01:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC)